


真香

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	真香

这场激烈的情事一直进行到傍晚，吴世勋照例在心心家里留宿，按照心心的要求，光着上身戴着围裙给两人做晚饭，下半身是一条简单的牛仔裤，露出完美的腰线和翘臀，从来不需要皮带就能挂住裤子。

心心从下午到现在一直处于一种敏感的眩晕状态，眨着星星眼看吴世勋，在留意到对方脖子和锁骨上还留着自己种下的小草莓的时候笑得傻乎乎的，乖乖地吃掉吴世勋夹给他的菜，肚子填饱了，欲求不满的大小姐又开始躁动起来，吴世勋碗都还没有洗完，又被他拉回了餐桌前，挂在吴世勋身上和他接吻。

“小馋猫还没吃饱吗？”

吴世勋感受到胯间躁动的小手，朝他手心顶了一下，心心全身多处都是他留下的深红色吻痕，像块儿草莓奶油蛋糕。

“唔..心心想吃甜点..”

“甜点啊..那心心想吃草莓酸奶还是冰淇淋”

心心摇了摇头，手放在吴世勋的小腹上摩挲，舔了舔嘴角，瞟了一眼吴世勋，又瞟了一眼一旁金灿灿的玻璃瓶。

“心心想吃橘子果酱”

瓶盖揭开橘子的甜香四溢，毫不讲究地，吴世勋用手指蘸取果酱伸到心心的面前，后者顺从地张开嘴含住吮吸，明明果酱只覆盖了指尖，心心却模仿着口交的动作反复吞吐着吴世勋的手指，将他整根手指都舔的水光淋淋。

这太刺激了，吴世勋倒吸了一口冷气，将手指抽出来，摩挲着心心亮晶晶的双唇。

“还不够吗？”

心心眨了眨眼睛，狡黠地笑着摇头，手握住吴世勋的性器，他知道心心又在耍小机灵了，平时看上去娇娇弱弱的连拧个水阀手都会红，一涉及到这种事情，他的精力就像是用不完一样。

像是在涂抹吐司，心心将金黄黏腻的果酱涂抹在吴世勋的性器上，在他还没反应过来的时候，蹲下身子急切地含住了柱身，舌头舔掉上面的糖分，闭着眼睛就像是在品尝一件绝顶美味的食物。

暂且不说这样乱玩食物是对食物的不尊重，光是看着心心张开双腿跪在自己面前，后穴还滴着新鲜的水儿，吴世勋就激动不已，没想到平时娇生惯养养尊处优的大小姐，也会如此淫荡地跪在别人面前，充满讨好地取悦别人，带着淫欲地做着口交。

吴世勋感觉到一阵冲动，才仅仅将性器从心心口中退出来，乳白的液体就射在了心心的胸口上，像那天的酸奶一样沾染了他整片胸脯，还没等心心动手，自己就将其抹开，有些被皮肤吸收进去，吴世勋终于知道为什么心心全身都这么柔嫩，原来是吸食了太多男人的精气。

心心被抱在餐桌上，张大了双腿欢迎吴世勋再度进入他的身体，一通到底，兴奋得他扬起了头，双腿环住吴世勋的腰，努力吞纳那根让他爱得不行欲仙欲死的性器，似水的双乳随着顶弄的节奏摇晃，被吴世勋握住揉捏，留下粉红的指印。

吴世勋背部留下一道道心心的指甲划痕，又痛又爽，觉得有用不完的力气，想起心心喜欢粗暴的，也不再怜香惜玉，力气一浪大过一浪，顶得心心蓄着眼泪大叫，见吴世勋性感的汗液滴在自己身上融为一体，后穴喷出了更多的水儿。

怎么会有这么淫荡的事儿，吴世勋只觉得心心要把自己的每一滴都给榨干，可是他操着心心，不愿意停下来。

心心再次见到吴世勋是在第二天的下午，昨晚他们一直做到深夜，然后相拥而眠，在早晨醒来的时候吴世勋说自己还有工作，需要出去一下，下午再回来的时候还是小橘子般的清爽，不像是在大夏天里走过一遭的样子。

心心扑上去抱住他的世勋哥哥，才不过分开了几个小时，他就想他想得不得了，就刚刚还偷偷哭了呢。

吴世勋将他的小公主亲了又亲，伸手在牛仔裤口袋里摸索起来，递给了心心一枝粉色的玫瑰，刺已经被拔掉了，花瓣像心心的皮肤那么娇嫩。

从小到大心心收到过很多礼物，其中不乏他的追求者送的花，有那种几年开一朵的，也有从国外专程定制的装在玻璃罩里的永生花，但心心一样都不喜欢，他惊喜地接过吴世勋的玫瑰，觉得这才是他收到过的最好的礼物，亲了一口花瓣，又结结实实地亲了一口吴世勋。

“此生唯一，送给我的心心公主”

 

The End.


End file.
